


Blood of Somnus

by chocobo_taxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn questions his fate, Dad Regis, Fluff, Good Uncle Ardyn Izunia, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, Wholesome, baby noct, mentions of Somnus, slight angst, we love ardyn in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobo_taxi/pseuds/chocobo_taxi
Summary: Ardyn Izunia gets word of the newest addition to the Lucius Caelum line.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. New Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a quick fic where Ardyn meets baby Noct for the first time and gets some of his humanity back. Might add more where Ardyn meets Noct throughout his childhood, almost acting as a guardian angel.
> 
> This is also my first work! I didn’t know how to end it without Ardyn murdering Noct, so it’s quite weak. I apologize.

Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Niflheim, was pretty much under the rock when it came to celebrity children. It’s not that he didn’t pay attention, he just didn’t care. A child of someone he saw in a film didn’t matter. They had no talent whatsoever. He also had memories from thousands of people, so he probably had seen more babies than the average person would see in their lifetime. 

However, September 30th was a different kind of day. King Regis had announced that the queen, Aulea, had given birth a month earlier to a bouncing baby boy who happened to sleep most of the time. The announcement was pretty bland except for the cute letter from Regis who described their first month with the baby.

_ “Our son (whose name shall remain unknown to the public until the blessing ceremony) is not a loud baby. Compared to the shield’s son, our baby is quite lazy. He sleeps in the cutest positions and refuses to feed by bottle unless he is propped up on a pillow and swaddled so tightly you would assume he could not breathe. _

__ _ He was born at 22:14 on August 30th. Ever since then, those who work in the Citadel have been eagerly awaiting the announcement to the public. Clarus, my shield and right hand man, has been bringing his son Gladiolus to see my child. For those who fell in love with our Gladio, he is doing well. He has fallen in love with the prince, even giving him the nickname “Pincess”. We have tried correcting him on both his pronunciation and incorrect honorific, but whenever we do correct him, Gladio shakes his head and returns to calling the baby “Pincess”. _

__ _ Aulea is so strong. When challenges were laid in front of her like hurdles, she jumped them while breastfeeding a newborn and caring for a very emotional husband. The queen of Lucis could not be any stronger if she tried. What an incredible woman she is. She dealt with the birth of our son so well. She powered through a long labour and when it had ended with our son in our arms, she continued to make witty and sarcastic comments. I’m proud she is my wife and the queen to my people, and most importantly, mother to my son.” _

__ To say less, Ardyn was revolted, disgusted, any word to describe pure anger plus the need to throw up your lunch. A child? Ardyn had sworn he kicked Regis in his lower regions during their fight on the day where the horrible city would celebrate their horrible kings and queens and ancestors. Apparently, the kick was not strong enough, because there was definitely a child embracing the powers of the old kings. Ardyn could feel it as if it were an itch he couldn’t scratch: annoying. 

Niflheim could wait. It wasn’t like he was needed there anyways. The only reason he was called chancellor was so that he could live comfortably without people questioning why their tax dollars were going to housing a hobo with a fedora. Hell, even Verstael judged him for his fashion, and Verstael was the man building  _ babies _ in his lab.

Mr. Izunia definitely had a unique taste in fashion, but he knew baby clothes. Just get something pastel that says “little prince” or something cheesy like that. Funny enough, that’s what he did. He was in a Nif’ store buying a little onesie for his newest nephew. Of course Regis had no idea he was going to pop in for a surprise visit, but that was okay. Ardyn hoped the little boy would look well in a white and red striped onesie with a moogle in the front. Even for Ardyn, someone who hated babies, thought the little moogle onesie was precious.

And so, about a week after he first found out about the child, Ardyn was resting in the Citadel nursery, leg crossed over the other as he eagerly awaited the arrival of the new nephew. He hadn’t really thought his plan through, so there was no surprise when it took about eight hours for Ardyn to finally have the opportunity to see the little man. 

Ardyn had no idea why he was so excited to see the child. There was no reason why he may have wanted to see the kid; that baby  _ was _ of Somnus’s descent. And still, in the wake of his plan for revenge, Ardyn was drawn to this child.

Aulea was tired, groaning as she entered the warm nursery. Ardyn was hidden away where the parents couldn’t see him, but he could easily see them. There was no baby attached to the woman; she had entered alone. However, Regis soon followed his wife, carrying a baby carrier. Ardyn suddenly changed his attention from the gorgeous woman’s body to what might be in the baby carrier. 

Regis had entered in a rush, planting the carrier on the silver dresser. The King and Queen were bickering about something that couples usually bickered about (Ardyn had heard something about formula, but couldn’t care to hear the specifics). Regis had finally called in one of the nannies to help undo the child from the carrier, and after about 5 minutes, Ardyn was finally alone with the child. 

The baby was resting peacefully in his crib. Ardyn could only hear the small breaths from the child, and it took him so long to work up the courage to look at the child. Mighty Ardyn Izunia was anxious and worried. That was a first for the man in these 2001 odd years. Once Ardyn had the nerve to rest the eyes of a monster onto a pure child, he made his way over. Just as the letter Regis addressed to the public had said, the child was wrapped in a dark blue blanket with little yellow stars on it, sleeping on his side. From what he remembered with Somnus, babies were laid on their back, meaning the one month old managed to wiggle himself into a comfortable position. Ardyn’s heart practically broke when his eyes looked down at the child’s face.

His hands slithered behind the child’s back and head. Ardyn picked up the babe and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, tears gently rolling down his face. Through all the memories he had gained throughout the years, he still could clearly picture one specific memory: the day he met Somnus.

Their faces scarily matched. Somnus and this innocent child looked so similar. Ardyn had no idea where this sudden rush of emotion came from. He despised Somnus and his blood, including those who shared his blood. Ardyn began remembering what Bahamut said to him the year previously: 

**_“The chosen king will be born and will rid the world of darkness, bringing a new dawn unto the world. It is your job to be his enemy, his darkness, his opponent.”_ **

Ardyn’s stomach dropped as he held the child. Oh how he began to dread his fate. That little piece of humanity he had left was crying, sobbing, begging him to defy the gods and go back to the prison where he spent two millennia. The little bit of humanity he had left was clinging onto this dark haired child, praying that he would be the one to purge Ardyn of his ailment. 

Once again, Ardyn pressed a gentle kiss onto the baby’s forehead.

“Brother, forgive me for what I am to do to this child later on in his life. Forgive me, Astrals. I will help this boy become what he is meant to be, but I will not enjoy watching this child suffer. I wish I did not have to harm your blood, brother Somnus. Forgive me.” Ardyn whispered into the air. 

Ardyn placed the baby back into the crib, laying the moogle onesie onto the dresser, leaving a small note on top. He knew the baby could not read, but still thought it would be nice to say where it came from. The small piece of paper read:  _ “Hopefully he enjoys the onesie. From, Uncle Ardy.” _

  
  
  
  



	2. The Funny Man and the Sleep Fighter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Noctis gets visits from a funny man who always rocked him to sleep. Ardyn (the funny man) shows up late to rocking Noctis to sleep.

Little eyes were searching around the large nursery. Noctis, the nine month old prince to Lucis, was waiting for his favourite person to pick him up. Every night, he had this funny looking man rock him and hush him to sleep. It was his favourite part of his tiny day.

Noctis didn’t know when he first met the funny man, but he knew that he sure as hell loved him. The funny man would pick him up after his dad put him to “sleep”. Of course, Regis would fall asleep mid story so Noct never knew what happened to the doggy. However, with the funny man, he always got to hear the end of stories. With the funny man, Noctis was able to fall asleep satisfied with the ending.

The funny man was late tonight. Noctis was growing restless and tired in his crib. His tiny little heart was aching as he waited longer than normal for the funny man. Where was he? Did something happen? Did the evil man that appeared in the funny man’s stories do something to him? If Noctis could make coherent baby thoughts, that’s what he’d be thinking.

Suddenly, there was a creak of a window opening. Noctis sat up in his crib, peeking his head across the bars to see the funny man. Ardyn, the funny man, was dressed in comfortable sweatpants and one of the softest hoodies he owned. Uncle Ardy learned when Noctis was about three months old that visiting the baby in clothes that had zippers weren’t very soothing to the kid.

Little Noctis made a happy squeal when he saw Ardyn. His small hands reached up, opening and shutting repeatedly (the little “up up” babies sometimes do). Ardyn smiled at this. It was almost routine for Noctis to reach for Ardyn when he arrived in the nursery. Noct absolutely adored the man who told him stories at night.

“Oh, little one. You sure are elated to see me.” Ardyn spoke softly, gently picking up the prince. “How have you been, Moonie?”

Noctis babbled nonsense in response.

“As expected. What else did Gladiolus do to you?” Ardyn continued the conversation, sitting himself on a rocking chair and holding Noctis in his arms.

The little prince babbled again, his babbles sounding as if he was actually tattling on his shield.

“Really? How rude of that boy. . . One day, you can show him a thing or two because of that.”

Noctis nodded. They continued their conversation back and forth until Ardyn began patting the prince’s belly. “What do you say I tell you a tale, little one?” Ardyn softly said, his voice calming and deep.

Again, Noctis nodded in response. Ardyn gave the baby a charming smile, pausing his words for a moment to think of a story. Suddenly, an idea came to him. 

Ardyn’s Story———————————————————————————————

Two brothers stood underneath a tree.  
Looking up together at the fruit,  
The first brother decided to pick an apple.  
The second brother decided to scold the first for taking it.  
The first brother, out of fear, dropped the fruit he oh so craved,  
Losing it in the process.  
The second brother mocked the first, laughing at how he bruised it.  
Oh, how the first brother felt guilt.   
It riddled his bones as if he was nothing but a punching bag.  
The fruit he wanted so badly was ruined by his brother.  
He could not have the fruit no matter how hard he tried,  
For that was the only apple in the tree.

Back to Noct & Funny Man—————————————————————————

The young prince’s eyes were drooping, closing slowly and opening in a hurry to stay awake. The boy was holding onto Ardyn’s finger, his mouth slightly ajar as he grew more sleepy by the minute. The older man was smiling at the prince, adoring how such a small story had put him to sleep.

Ardyn was so fascinated by the baby’s movements. The hand that wasn’t holding onto Ardyn’s finger was raised above Noct’s head, making it look as if he was cheering with one fist. The peaceful rocks were putting both Lucis Caelum boys to sleep, but Ardyn knew he had overstayed his visit. The Mors star was already raging, and during this time of year, it usually came out at midnight. 

The chancellor felt slightly guilty that he had kept the little prince awake this long. Even so, he couldn’t leave just yet. Little Noctis was still awake, refusing to sleep. It was almost as if he knew the funny man would disappear if he closed his eyes. 

With no choice left, Ardyn decided to hum a song that he knew since he was little. Back in Ardyn’s beginning days, a song was made to congratulate the birth of a new child, a tradition Ardyn presumed was still around today since he had heard the same tune frequently after Noctis’s blessing ceremony. Hell, that bloody song was so overplayed. For months after the blessing ceremony, the same song was played in the streets, even after the queen had fallen ill.

Ardyn couldn’t remember the song titled “Ardyn”, but he could clearly hear his mother singing a song to his younger brother. He knew that song as if it was engraved in his memory. He would never forget how gorgeous it was. 

Somnus, a song that Ardyn would always hold dear. Although he hated the real Somnus, he could still appreciate excellent music, especially when it was hummed by his angelic mother. Oh, how he missed his mother. He was sure little Noctis would understand that feeling one day, and that certainly didn’t do well for Ardyn’s heart.

Ardyn began humming that song. His voice was deep enough to give nice vibrations to the nine month old. Ardyn couldn’t stop smiling as he hummed the hymn of his brother. Noctis was sleeping peacefully, his eyelids closed shut. If Ardyn was quiet enough, he could hear small snores from the child. These visits made Ardyn feel human again. This child was why he was continuing with his fate, destined to him by the gods. Every little movement of Noctis’ chest made Ardyn fall more and more in love with the boy. 

His daemon heart was full with love for the young prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Noctis makes my heart full. Also, there’s a teeny teeny teeny hint at what the next chapter may be about. It’s a blink and you miss it kind of hint. It’ll be Christmas related and angsty so woohoo!!


	3. Uncle, auntie, and shield welcome me home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is 15 months old. One of his playtimes with Uncle Ardyn is interrupted by his papa. After Regis (in a hysterical state) sends Noctis to the Amicitia’s, Noctis spends the day surrounded by love and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn isn’t very prominent in this chapter, FYI. He will be in the later chapters, I promise.

Tiny pats of feet hitting the floor were echoing throughout the large royal nursery. Prince Noctis, now 15 months old, was walking around late at night. The little prince had learned a new trick a few days ago. If he swung his leg over the railing of the crib, held onto the wood, and let his body drop, the prince could easily begin playing with toys.

It was cold in December, but Noctis was used to his teeny toes being chilly. His mama was always really warm, so his papa kept the Citadel nice and chilly for her. Eventually, as he babbled and played with his moogle plush and this other weird plush that his papa called Carbuncle, the toddler shivered. A cold breeze entered the room as Noct’s window opened.

The raven’s little head turned to where the breeze came from, and when he turned around, he saw none other than his favourite person.

Noctis, grinning from ear to ear, quickly stood up and ran over to Ardyn. The daemon quickly picked up Noctis when the boy ran to him, smiling as he was hugged by the tiny prince. 

Pressing a loving kiss onto the baby’s cheek, Ardyn closed the window.

“It is quite cold in here, Moonie. Let’s fix that so you don’t freeze.” Ardyn told the baby, moving over to the electric thermostat and setting it to 22 degrees.

The thermostat was right beside the door, and as he clicked a few buttons to change the temperature of the nursery, he heard people crying, sobbing. Confusion hit Ardyn like a truck. Noctis was oblivious; he was a baby. Although Ardyn did not care for any human other than his moon baby, he poked his head through the door.

In the hallway was a servant. Her back was pressed against the wall and her hands were covering her face as she sobbed. Ardyn took a mental note, but didn’t pay too much attention to it other than acknowledging the Citadel had someone crying in it.

Noctis pulled on Ardyn’s scarf, wanting to return to Carbuncle and his moogle. Ardyn complied, walking back into the room to sit the little prince onto the floor. The man sat next to the baby, shaking a stuffed chocobo plush at him.

Cries got louder and there were more people sobbing, not just the one servant girl. Ardyn brushed it off for as long as he could before Noctis became fussy, his eyes getting teary and puppy like. What in the world happened that it even affected his moon baby?

“Noctis! Noctis!” Ardyn heard a man sob, loud footsteps clumping down the hallway. 

Like lightning, Ardyn placed Noctis back into his crib, hiding in the bathroom that was attached to the nursery. 

Regis stormed into the nursery, running to his child. The King picked up the 15-month-old, shivering as he cried. Ardyn had never seen the king so shaken up.

Noctis made a confused whine when his weepy father practically squeezed the air out of him. Eventually, Noctis began crying. He was scared. Why was papa so sad? Where was mama?

Regis, as he cried, held onto Noctis as he began packing some things of Noctis’. “You’re gonna have a sleepover with Uncle Clarus and Gladio, alright? Uncle Cor is gonna be there too. You’re going to have lots of fun with Uncle Clarus and Auntie Lily, okay?” Regis told the baby, a servant quickly entering the room to help Regis pack.

———————————

Noctis was playing around in the snow. He was overdressed for winter (if that was even possible). His tiny mit covered hands picked up some snow and threw it up into the air. Clarus chuckled softly, sipping on some coffee as he watched the young prince.

The two were outside of the Amicitia manor in the backyard. There had been a fresh snow fall when Noctis had been moved into Clarus’ care the previous night.

Of course Clarus would take advantage of reusing some of Gladio’s old snow clothes. Speaking of which, Gladio was inside with his mother Lily, making some hot chocolate and a fresh bottle of warm milk for the prince. 

A tiny grunt made Clarus laugh out loud. Little Noct had tipped over face first into the snow. He couldn’t really push himself up and get out of the snow, so his little arms began flapping, trying to get someone’s attention.

Clarus, after placing his coffee onto some sort of surface, rescued the baby prince. 

Noct’s small face was pale with his nose and cheeks extremely red. Clarus giggled at the face the prince was making. It was a cute yet angry grimace. The shield picked up Noctis and brought him into the manor, bringing his coffee with them.

Clarus quickly pulled off all of Noctis’ winter clothes, smiling as the baby let out a sigh of relief. Lily quickly jogged over to where Clarus and Noctis were, smiling as she noticed the blush the baby had. “Astrals, he’s such a pretty baby. . .” Lily spoke before picking up Noctis, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. 

Four-year-old Gladio followed his mom quickly, jumping on Clarus. “Tempest!” Gladiolus yelled as he tackled his dad.

Clarus made a loud grunt as he was pushed to the ground. “Shield, stand down! I mean no harm! I am just a simple traveller.” Clarus playfully pleaded, grinning.

“No. I have seen what you’ve done. You. . . Are. . . Adagium!” The little shield stated before striking his father once more.

Lily laughed, soon putting a hand to her forehead, gasping dramatically. “Shield Gladiolus! You have saved me and the prince!” She stated, crouching down to her son’s level, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you, sir.”

Little Noctis watched as Lily pressed a kiss onto Gladio’s head. The baby followed in the footsteps of his auntie, pushing his face against Gladio’s.

The young shield giggled when he felt Noct press their faces together. Gladio quickly patted Noctis’ head, smiling as he did so. “I’ll protect you forever, Noct!” The boy proclaimed loudly.

Clarus was soon up and moving again, folding the clothes he had just taken Noctis out of. Lily was trying to put on one of Gladio’s old chocobo onesies onto Noctis after changing his diaper. Gladio was a massive help when it came to caring for Noctis, making faces at him and cooing whenever the baby needed distractions.

Now, Noctis was sitting on the floor in front of the Amicitia’s fireplace, warming up as he played with his toys. Lily, Clarus, and Gladio were carefully watching the prince as they drank their hot chocolate.

“How’s Regis?” Lily asked her husband, curiously tilting her head as she played with her son’s hair.

The shield shrugged. “Don’t know. Cor tried getting in contact a while ago, but he won’t come out of his room. Regis won’t answer any of my calls, even if they’re about Noctis doing something cute.” Clarus explained, his face turning slightly disappointed.

“Can’t blame him.” Lily spoke in response. “I don’t know how I’d fare if I lost you the way he lost her.”

Clarus wholeheartedly agreed. He had no idea how he’d live if he lost Lily in that horrific way. “I think we give him a few more days. He needs to grieve. Best thing for him right now is to know that Noctis is safe and loved.” Lily spoke, her hand moving to play with the prince’s soft locks.

“I don’t like that he’s secluding himself.”

“His wife just died, Clarus. He is allowed to do whatever he wants as long as he’s not hurting himself. Today is his first day without her. Give him a week.”

“Lily—,”

“No,” the brunette interrupted. “He needs time. They were soulmates, honey. You can’t deny that. He just lost her. Regis needs time.”

The king’s shield nodded before turning to look at Noctis. “Do you think he knows?” Clarus asked his wife.

Lily shrugged, smiling at the baby who dropped his toys to start climbing on her. “Truthfully, I don’t think he even knows his daddy isn’t in the same room.” She responded, kissing Noctis’ nose.

Noct knew his dad wasn’t there, but he didn’t know what happened to his mama. He didn’t know she had fallen so ill that no amount of medicine or surgery could save her. Noctis was oblivious to his father using so much magic that he had hurt himself trying to save her. Regis had made sure (at Aulea’s request) that Noctis had seen no pain while his mother was alive. The baby only had happy memories of his mama.

Regis had made sure the last months of Aulea’s life were great. They had gone to Altissia to enjoy the water together. That’s where Noctis swam for the first time. Regis adored the memory of his baby touching the cold water, thinking it would be like his warm bath. It was one he would tell Noctis (and anyone who asked) frequently.

Noctis gently tugged on Lily’s shirt, making a loud babble. The woman kissed the baby’s cheek, holding him in her arms before popping his bottle into his mouth. Little hands reached up to hold the bottle, patting it softly. Lily grinned down at Noctis, enjoying the feeling of having a baby in her arms.

Clarus adored seeing his wife with children. She was gorgeous when she was pregnant with Gladio. She was gorgeous all the time. To Clarus, Lily was so amazing with children. Clarus knew he wanted to have children with Lily when the girl mentioned she worked at a daycare.

Pressing a kiss onto his wife’s cheek, the man sighed. “I’m going to go take Gladio up for a bath. Once we are done, I’ll come help with Noct.” Clarus whispered.

“I’ll be okay. He’s a baby. He can’t do too much harm.” Lily responded. “Take as much time as you need, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a part 2 to this. It seemed unfinished, but it had cute moments and I wanted to publish something since I haven’t in a while.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed!
> 
> Also, Noct will be wearing black next chapters ;)


End file.
